Whose Child Is This?
by The Evil Muffin Pirate
Summary: Mieras is now in Rohan, seperated from her family. When Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf arrive in Edoras, they bear news for her. OK, the summary sucks, but read anyway, please. PG for people dying. Please R&R!
1. Victory!

Hi everybody! My first LOTR story EVER!! Plus, I got the special extended DVD edition of Lord of the Rings the Two Towers! :) Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to PJ and JRRT. All I own is my precious muffin and the DVD  
  
Mieras flew down the stairs when she heard Boromirs horn echo through the palace. Flying past guards and soldiers, she found Faramir on a second floor balcony. He stood with his hands locked behind him, staring out over the people packed city. Going to stand beside him, she noticed Boromir standing upon a building, yelling and holding a flag. He was back! Her heart soared up to her throat and stayed their while she tried to force it back down. Faramir turned to go and she swirled into step behind him, her dress and cloak following her. Faramirs' back blocked out most of the view, save for the direct sides, as they made their way through the streets. When they finally made it to the center square, Boromir had climbed down and seen them. Striding over to them, he clasped Faramir in a brotherly hug. As they parted, he spotted her and swung her off the ground.   
  
"Mieras! Escaped from Father's clutches, did you?" Boromir asked, setting her down.  
  
"Well, not escaped as much as walked out," she smiled, looking at her brothers standing on either side of her.   
  
She was the baby, the youngest and only daughter of the steward of Gondor. While she was merely 16, Boromir was 27 and Faramir was 21. They had protected her her whole life, though Faramir did more that Boromir. Maybe because he didn't remember Mother well. She had died giving birth to her. Besides, Boromir was closer to their Father. Speak of the Devil, he chose that moment of sibling bonding to come and nag.  
  
"Boromir! Well done! You kept our city from Saurons clutches once more!" he said, clapping one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Father, but Faramir helped too," Boromir protested.  
  
"Yes, he did. By letting Evil into our city," Father grumbled.  
  
"Father, Faramir had less than 100 men backing him! It's a lucky thing they did not get farther, for without his direction, none of us would be here," Mieras said, narrowing her eyes. Father never gave Faramir ANY credit.  
  
"What are you doing out of the palace?!?! I specificlly told you not to leave!" he yelled while motioning for one of his guards to come forward.  
  
"Goodbye Boromir, Faramir," she said, giving them each a hug before turning away to follow her fathers guard. The guard, who she had come to know rather well because of her out-of-palace expeditions, quickly led her back to the palace and to her chambers. Mieras quickly changed out of her now muddy dress and into a thick, simple green dress. After pacing the room for a few minutes, she headed to the library for the afternoon. When she emerged at supper time, she was covered in fine dust and had several paper cuts on her index finger, but she was grinning. For the first time in nearly three months, she would eat with both her brothers. She made her way to the dining hall after shaking the dust off and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Inside stood Faramir.   
  
"Odd. Why is there no food ready?" she said, shutting the door behind her, "And where is Boromir? Getting ready for supper?"  
  
"He left for Rivendell. Go pack your things, Mieras. I'm getting you out of the city. Now," Faramir said, turning around slowly.   
  
Oookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyy....... GO REVIEW!!! 


	2. Leaving

Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I think I should write in this category more often, y'all are so nice and reviewy! Anyway....  
  
rainbowelf-thanks for the tips the story is mostly in Mieras' POV, but I think it will probably switch every once in a while, but don't u dare let your sock steal my poor muffin! *does a gollum with precious muffin*  
  
sugaricing-YES! I am EVIL! CLIFFIE!!!  
  
cherryfaerie-He is mean to Faramir, isn't he? I don't know if you've seen the extended version yet, but that scene where they're talking to him is an added scene.  
  
A/N: For some reason, I always end up deleting my stories b/c I hate where they're going, but I will do my best, in my opinion at least, to not do it and continue the story.  
  
Now, the story....  
  
Mieras hurridly threw clothes into a bag on her bed. Faramir hadn't had anytime to explain what was going on, but she had sensed his urgency. Now, barely ten minutes later, she stood in the center of her bedroom holding a change of clothes. It wasn't a dress; instead, she held a set of boys clothes tailored to fit her. Pulling her dress off, she pulled on the breeches and woolen shirt over her thin body. Her boots were next, followed by a belt. As she buckled it on, a long strand of hair fell in front of her eyes. She reached up and pulled out the long pin that held her hair back. It tumbled down her back, brushing below her shoulder blades. There were no mirrors in here, but she knew that it was matted and dirty from days huddled inside the palace while armies battled above. Deciding she would do something with it later, Mieras braided it into one plait down her back. Tying it with a strip of leather, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door towards the stables.  
  
The stables were musty and hay-smelling, but luckily still intact. 'Luckily' Mieras thought, entering the stables. Faramir was already there, holding the reins to two large stallions. They were both dark brown, and each had a strip of white down its' front. He gave her the reins to the smaller of the two after she swung her cloak over her shoulders. Placing her hand over its nostrils, she shivered as the fine hairs brushed her wrist.   
  
"Mieras! We must go!" Faramir said from his perch on his horse.  
  
Mieras slung her bag across her chest and pulled herself into the saddle. Though this stallion was the smaller one, he was still almost a foot taller than her. Faramir saw she was ready and they both kicked their horses into a gallop.  
  
As the sun sank into the distant mountains, the two figures on horseback galloped across an empty plain. In the distant city, horns could be heard raising the alarm for the two siblings. To their right, there was a forest, tall and old. Faramir saw this and turned his horse towards it.   
  
Mieras saw Faramir turn towards the forest. Her body already ached and her throat was scratchy. Seeing him turm, she perked up slightly, hoping maybe they would stop soon. Somehow, as she wandered into thought, her horse slowed down and was now far behind Faramir, who was already at the forest. Shaking herself, she kicked him into a hard gallop and they flew across the remaining distance to Faramir. He had stopped and was standing on the ground next to his stallion. Nearly falling off, she tumbled to the ground next to him. Shaking herself, she forced her eyes to stay open. The sun had set now and the air was cold, and even with her cloak she shivered.  
  
"Fa-Fa-Faramir, do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Mieras yawned.  
  
"I didn't want you in the city. Boromir has left and I was afraid Sauron might attack us again. Please, do not be mad at me. I did it for your own good," Faramir said, unloading her bags from her horse and putting them on his.  
  
"Where did Boromir go?" Mieras asked, yawning again.  
  
"Father heard of a rumor that the One Ring has been found and is in the safekeeping of Elrond. He's sent Boromir to bring it back."  
  
"Why didn't he send you?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Come on, we have to get going," Faramir muttered. He slapped her horse on the hindquarters and he took off, galloping back the way they had come from. Mieras yawned again as Faramir helped her into the saddle. Before long, she was asleep and they rode on.  
  
The next morning, Mieras woke to the sounds of a stream. As she breathed in a deep breath, she tried to remember why she wasn't in her bed. Then it all rushed back to her, and she jerked up, instantly regreting it. Nearly half a day of sitting on a horse had rendered her muscles sore and weak and she had to brace herself against a tree to stand up. Making her way to the stream, she spotted Faramir perched on a rock jutting out over the stream. His bow rested on his lap and he was spinning an arrow with his fingers. Climbing up beside him, she sat down in the morning sun next to him.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, watching the water trickle over the stones.  
  
"On the borders of Rohan," he said, the arrow spinning faster now.  
  
"Rohan? But, thats miles and miles away from... Are you telling me we traveled the entire night?" Mieras asked, her eyes flashing in the light.  
  
"We stopped about three hours ago. No one..." he began before stopping and motioning for her to be silent.   
  
Mieras peered into the woods, searching for any sound. She was about to say something about him needing better ears than what he had when a glved hand clamped over her mouth from the woods behind her.  
  
Oooooooo.... ANOTHER cliffie! What will happen to them next.... ok and now a word from our sponsor.... *mini Legolas and Merry appear*  
  
"Thank You Thank You,  
  
Won't you Review?  
  
We Love You, We Love You  
  
Won't you click, click   
  
Click the Blue BUTTON!!  
  
And Review!"   
  
TA-DA! 


	3. A Journey

*HA! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this! I've been outta town for X-mas and then I'm leaving tommorow for New Years... well, enjoy and PLEASE review!*  
  
******Mieras peered into the woods, searching for any sound. She was about to say something about him needing better ears than what he had when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth from the woods behind her.  
  
She tried to scream but all that came out was a whimper. She felt the point of a blade scrape her neck and her captor shouted to Faramir.  
  
"What buisness do a man and girl have in the Riddermark?" he said, his deep voice booming.  
  
Faramir spun around, his arrow taught on his bow, already aimed. When he saw he had her, he lowered the bow.  
  
"We are common travelers. We mean no harm. We are simply passing through. Please do not harm my sister," Faramir said, nodding his head.  
  
"Common?" the man spoke again, "What common traveler would have such fine clothes? And this?" he spat, holding up Mieras' necklace.  
  
When he moved his hand, Mieras saw her chance. Dropping down, she spun around and ducked out of his grasp. By the time she was completly out of his way, she had drawn her sword and pointed it at the mans throat. Faramir stepped beside her, his bow still strung.  
  
"We are not peasents, we are children of the Steward of Gondor. You challenge us, and you challenge Gondor," Faramir growled.  
  
"Challenge me not, for it is my duty to keep these borders free of Saurons forces. I am Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan."  
  
"Then we are on similar ground, my friend," Faramir said, lowering his bow and motioning for her to lower her sword, "I am taking my sister to a safer place, where Sauron does not reach. Do you know of such place?"  
  
"Yes. My uncle would welcome her into his house, though I can't say he would give her acknowledgement. He has lost many things in old age, including his mind. But my sister would look after her. Quick, follow me," Eomer said, walking into the woods.  
  
Mieras glanced at Faramir and he motioned for her to follow him. She bit her lip and stepped into the brush, careful not to let any branches snap back. Eomer stopped at a clearing with a horse grazing. Faramir came out behind her and Eomer turned to them.   
  
"It will go faster with the two of us. I suggest you head back to Minas Tirith, Faramir," Eomer said, grabbing the reins of his horse.  
  
"Goodbye Mieras. I'll see you soon. Be good," he said, grasping her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Faramir. Thank you," she whispered, bowing her head.  
  
Faramir turned and headed back through the woods and she watched him go before she turned to Eomer, who was perched on his horse.  
  
"Hurry! We must make good time!" he said, helping her up to the bit of saddle behind him. She grasped the sides of his vest and held on as he kicked the horse into a fast gallop.  
  
They rode until midday, when they stopped to eat. Dropping off the horse, she shook her legs out. Suddenly, a hand thrust itself into her vision.  
  
"Here. Have some. It's a little stale, but it's good," Eomer said.  
  
"Th-thank you," Mieras said, taking the bread he was holding, "Tell me, how far are we from Edoras?"  
  
"Only an hour or two. We wern't as far as I thought we were. You and your brother got far last night."  
  
Nodding, Mieras sat down on the ground, leaning back to look at the sky. Eomer was letting the horse lap water out of his hand. His horse was a light brown, almost a tan color, with white socks on its' feet.  
  
"What's its' name?" she asked, Eomers head jerking up.  
  
"Elemier. It means Silent," he asked, an almost sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"You know, I used to..." she started, but was distracted by a figure on horseback galloping towards them. Eomer turned to look.   
  
"Quick, lets go," he shouted, swinging her up on the saddle and jumping up behind her, the horse bolting off before he was even completly in the saddle. Behind them, she could hear the other rider gaining, the hoofbeats pounding on the ground. While Eomer handled the reins, Mieras was more concerned with the horses head coming in contact with hers. Between Eomers' chest and the horse, she didn't have much room to avoid it. Suddenly, she felt the leather reins being pressed into her hands.   
  
"Handle him for a minute!" Eomer shouted, eyeing the rider who was coming up alongside them. She felt him draw his sword and he swung it over her to knock the enemy off their horse. "Bring him around!" Eomer shouted and Mieras struggled to turn Elemier around. Eomer hopped off and faced the man, who had drawn his sword and was running towards them. Somehow, Elemier sensed his master was no longer riding him and he took off in the same direction of the other horse. Clamping her jaw together to keep from screaming, she pulled on the reins as hard as she could, putting all her weight into it. Finally, he stopped and Mieras sighed in relief. She turned him back to where Eomer stood, his defeated enemy lying on the ground. He wiped the blade on the grass and grabbed Elemiers' bit.  
  
"Good job," he said, swinging back up into the saddle, "Now, lets get to Edoras! Hah!" he shouted, kicking the horse into a gallop.   
  
  
  
A couple hours later, the two galloped into Edoras, Eomer reigning in Elemier at the foot of the stairs in front of the Golden Hall. A golden haired, pale young woman ran out to greet him.  
  
"Ah! Who is this?" she asked, helping Mieras, who was both cold and sore, down from the saddle.  
  
"This is Mieras. I ran into her and her brother in the Eastern forset. Will you look after her? I'll explain later," he said, leading Elemier to the stables.  
  
"Come with me. My names Eowyn. Are you hungry?" she asked, leading her into the hall.  
  
OK, having a writers block, so thats it for this chapter. OMG!! ROTK OWNED! If you haven't seen it, go see it this instant! Drop your muffins and run to the nearest theatre! Hurry Hurry! anyway, mini-Legolas and mini-Merry are hoping for some reviews! and, my lovely reviewers! thank you cherryfaerie (two reviews from one person! you get a muffin!), sugaricing ( i can't figure out which chapter u reviewed, but thanks! heres a muffin for you!), and anyone else! yay! I love reviews! also, if any of you know the name of Eomers horse or anything else I got wrong, please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks!! 


	4. Edoras

I'm Back! Happy New Year, ye faithful readers! O recievers of cyber-muffins! The new chapter cometh! Anyway, I'm getting this up A.S.A.P. so I can work on my other stories. Anyway, I don't own anything, except my muffins and Mieras, whose name my sister SLAUGHTERED! (which, by the way, is pronounced me-air-as) and on to the story!  
  
Eowyn led her into a hall that was lined with dark tables. Mieras basked in the warmth of the hall for a moment before Eowyn led her down a hall to the right and into a small room to the left.  
  
"You may sleep here tonight. I'll wake you tommorow and we'll go see the king. You've had a long journey. Sleep well, Mieras," she said softly and stepped backwards out of the room, shutting the door.  
  
Mieras stood for a moment before falling onto the bed. She curled her arms under the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Her stomach growled, but sleep took over.  
  
  
  
~ "Hey, brat! Try this one on for size!" the older boy said, throwing a stick as big as her in her direction. She dodged it and tried to run out the door, but another boy blocked it. Her body quaked and she stepped back. The four boys, all much older than her, laughed and circled around her, hands pushing her from all directions. The oldest one stepped in front of her, his back to the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. What shall we do with her, hmmm? Maybe tie her to Baron and let him loose on the fields! What say you?!" he said.  
  
"Aye!" they chorused.  
  
"Touch her and you answer to the steward," said a voice from the door.  
  
"Lord Boromir," they muttered, turning around and dropping to one knee.  
  
Boromir stepped between them and lifted his four year old sister off the ground. Mieras circled her arms around his neck and hung on. He turned and walked out of the room, his arm around her waist.  
  
"Mieras... Mieras... wake up..." he said, his voice taking on a femenine tone....~  
  
  
  
Mieras jerked up, remanets of the long-forgotten memory dissapearing.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, startled.  
  
"The king will see you now," Eowyn said, holding out a dress, "I found a dress I think will fit you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," Eowyn said, leaving the room.  
  
Mieras quickly stripped off her worn pants, shirt and boots. Then she puzzled over the dress for a few minutes. At last, she pulled the long cotton shift over her head, then pulled the brown cotton over dress on, lacing up the sides. Finished, she waited for Eowyn to return. She did and she led Mieras back into the table lined hall. At the end of the hall, a man sat in a chair, flanked by a sullen looking, pale man dressed in black.  
  
"Uncle, this is Mieras of Gondor, daughter of the steward Denethor. Her brother wishes for her to stay here, away from the eye of Sauron."  
  
"Stay. I bid you welcome. Eowyn, watch over her," the King said.  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Eowyn said, and gestured for Mieras to follow her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few months passed quickly, the two enjoying each others company. Neither of them had ever had a sister, and they soon became as close as two sisters. They taught each other whatever they knew about sword fighting and practiced in secret, away from Wormtounges' prying eyes. Grima Wormtounge, Mieras soon learned, was the the kings advisor and soon took over most of the kings duties as the king grew old before their own eyes.   
  
They saw Eomer and Theodred less and less as they rode off with the rest of the Riddermark, fighting whatever Orcs and evil slipped into Rohan. About six months after Mieras had left Gondor, Eomer returned with a dying Theodred. She and Eowyn cared for him as best they could, but within a few days, he lay dead. She and Eowyn, now alone, as Eomer had been banished and Theodred was dead, broke the news to the king. Afterward, Eowyn returned to Theodreds' room, while Mieras set out to find someone to prepare him for burial. After talking to the elderly lady, Mieras went to find Eowyn. As she headed to Theodred's room, Eowyn rushed out, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Eowyn, whats wrong?" Mieras asked.  
  
"That slimy snake. Mieras, he's poisoning the king. Soon he'll take over Rohan and there's nothing we can do about it," Eowyn said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Don't worry, help will come. Rohan is strong, it will never fall," Mieras said, trying to comfort Eowyn while leading her away from Wormtounge's ears. They left the hall and went to stand on the windy outlook of Edoras. Mieras stood looking out over the city while Eowyn focused her attention on the fields that spread out for miles.  
  
"Mieras! Come look!" Eowyn shouted to her over the wind. Mieras ran to where she stood and spotted three horses galloping towards the city walls. Above them, a flag ripped away from its pole and fluttered away. They watched it come to rest on a clump of grass outside the walls. The horses were soon visible to them as they galloped into Edoras. As they neared them, Mieras saw that two men rode one of the horses.   
  
"Come," Eowyn said, pulling her towards the hall.  
  
Mieras followed, her sleeves flying in the wind. Eowyn led her down a side hall, one that led to the back of the hall. They stood, balancing on a wooden beam, and looked out towards the mountains, trying to see if the beacons were lit. They had been checking everyday now for the past few months. But they still were nonexistiant. Turning, they headed back to see who the riders were.  
  
They entered the hall to a strange sight. The visitors were positioned all over the hall and one was dressed all in white, pointing a long staff at the king. With a gasp, Eowyn ran towards the king, only to be held back by a scruffy man. Mieras tried to follow her and get to the king, but she was stopped by a tall blonde man. They watched as the white man battled with the king. Finally, the king was flung back into his chair and breathed a long sigh. Eowyn rushed to him and held him up. Suddenly, he began to change before their very eyes. He looked once more like the man she had met when she first came here.  
  
  
  
He spoke to Eowyn and the tall white man, who handed him his sword. Suddenly, a look came into his eyes and he glared at Wormtounge. Picking him up by the collar of his robes, he dragged him out of the hall. Mieras lingered behind as everyone rushed out of the hall behind him. She noticed the blonde man lingering too. Now that she looked closley, she saw his ears were shaped like a leaf, pointed at the top. Following him out, she went out to stand beside Eowyn as the king spoke.  
  
"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he asked.  
  
"Does he not remember from just this morning?" Mieras whispered to Eowyn.  
  
"No."  
  
Mieras shuddered, twisting her sleeves around and around. The wind still blew and it had tangled and twisted her hair and Eowyns' hair together as they stood shoulder to shoulder. A few strands blew in front of them, white-blonde twisted with honey-blonde. The king made his way into the hall and Eowyn followed him to tell him of Theodred's death. Three of the visitors, the Man, the Elf and the shorter one, who she presumed was a Dwarf, came to stand beside her as the white one walked with the king. Mieras spun to face them.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, looking at them.  
  
"I am Aragorn, and these are my companions, Legolas and Gimli. Our other companion is Gandalf the White. We are part of the Fellowship of the Ring, who set out from Rivendell," the man said.  
  
"Rivendell? The Elven Rivendell?" Mieras asked, remembering that was where Boromir had traveled to.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you see Boromir of Gondor there?" she asked, eagar for news of him.  
  
The three looked quickly at each other before looking back at her.  
  
"He died defending two members of our Fellowship. We were too late to save him," Aragorn said.  
  
  
  
Mieras gasped, taking a step back. No, Boromir dead?  
  
"Are-are you sure it was Boromir of Gondor? Son of Denethor?" she asked, trying to keep calm, "With the maroon shield?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said.  
  
Mieras blinked wildly before spinning towards the hall. She took the same path as she and Eowyn had taken earlier and came to the same wooden beam. Sitting down, she gasped and tears came to her eyes. First Theodred, then Boromir. This was too much. She never even got to say good bye to him. A little later, she felt a hand touch her back. The Elf Legolas stood beside her.  
  
"Boromir's death was not in vain. It must have come as a shock to you. You must have been very close to him. Aragorn should not have been that blunt with the news of his death," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"He was my eldest brother. And just this morning, Theodred died. It was too much at once," she said, her face still buried in her knees.   
  
"I hate..." he started, then paused, "I hate to tell you this, but the Prince's funeral is in an hour and the king demanded everyone present. I wanted to apologize for Aragorn, that's why I'm here instead of Eowyn."  
  
"Thank you Legolas," she said, accepting his hand. She went to her room and pulled on the black dress she found on her bed. She picked up the cloak and circlet and went to Eowyn's room. She was already dressed with her hair pulled back. Eowyn sat Mieras down on her bed and brushed and twisted her hair in the same style as hers, the circlet dissapearing under her hair. She fastened her cloak with a silver pin and pulled the hood up so it covered the back of her head. When they were done, they made their way to the hall.  
  
*Whaaa!! She finds out Boromir is dead... Poor sexy Boromir.... this chappie is long! I'm so happy! I've been typing all day b/c we had today off. Yay! Anyway, my cute little muses (aka Mini-Legolas and mini-Merry) need reviews. so hit the little bluish-grey button and review! 


End file.
